ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
You're Wonderful, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo's Cardcaptor Sakura Video Diary 2!
You're Wonderful, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo's Cardcaptor Sakura Video Diary 2! (すてきですわ、さくらちゃん!　知世のカードキャプターさくら活躍ビデオ日記 2!, Sutekidesu wa, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo no Kādokyaputā Sakura katsuyaku Bideo Nikki 2!) ''is the second OVA of the anime series of ''Cardcaptor Sakura.. This is the second video of Tomoyo Daidouji previewing Sakura's friendly lessons in baking with Eriol Hiirigazawa. Summary The video started while Eriol teaches Sakura how to bake perfect cupcakes at the Kinomoto residence. As usual, Tomoyo video-tapes Sakura for her collection. They were about to put an icing on each cupcakes when they noticed that one was missing. They make 7 cupcakes in total, Eriol took one for his souvenir, so 6 should be left. But, they were shock that they just seen 5 cupcakes in the tray. They start to wonder what's going on. Meanwhile, they look at the tray again, shockingly, it became 3. Tomoyo and Sakura suspected that it was Kero so, they left Eriol in the kitchen and go upstairs to check him. Eriol just agreed and wait in the kitchen. Sakura opened the door, angrily, shouting "Kero-chan ! You did it right?! You ate the cupcakes!". Kero was shocked to hear what she had said and answers in a shout, "You're the one who wrapped me up with a ribbon so I wouldn't be able to get out!". Sakura still pretend on what she had said, but she don't have any proof so she just left the room. Kero just smile in happiness (might look like a triumph smile). While Eriol, in the kitchen, watches them in the red bowl he was holding, by his powers. When Sakura and Tomoyo are down on the kitchen, Eriol say that it's time for him to leave and care for other things that he would do. Before he left, he gave Sakura and Tomoyo the cake batter to bake in the oven. While baking, Tomoyo and Sakura smell the delicious smell of the cake and start to wonder if Kero will smell it too, and go down to eat the cake. Upstairs, Kero try his best to undo the ribbon that is tied in his body, just because he smell the delicious cake. Kero was shocked when he was untied, unexpectedly. It was just because of Eriol's magic. Kero shouted for happiness and don't mind how did it happen, and continue to follow the cakes amazing smell. Downstairs, Sakura and Tomoyo is talking about him, wondering about the cake, to avoid it from Kero. They suddenly heard a low noise in the stairs. Tomoyo used her camera to see it even they were seated in the ground and for them, to be not seen. When they see that it was Kero, they decided a plan to catch him. Tomoyo emoted in happiness that she would see her bestfriend, Sakura, wearing an apron and using her magic. On Kero's side, he watches the cake on the table, and slowly walk along towards it, hiding from Sakura and Tomoyo. Wondering that nobody was there, Kero was about to ate the cake but it jumped, and jumped, avoiding the cake to eat by him. When Kero was annoyed, he stopped, and bite it unexpectedly, to catch it with his mouth. when he catch it, it begin to disappear, and Sakura began to shout at Kero. Kero started to excuse himself while thinking that it was just the The Create and The Move all along. Kero still beg for forgiveness while Eriol, outside Sakura's house, listens and watches outside, smiling through it, and holding the ribbon where Kero was tied earlier. Gallery Home Release= Tomoyo OVA 2 Back.jpg|VHS Case - Back Tomoyo OVA 2 Spine.jpg|VHS Case - Spine Tomoyo OVA 2 VHS.jpg|VHS |-|Screenshots= images (1).jpg|Sakura discovered that Kero want to eat the cake images.jpg|Eriol with Sakura, baking the cake and frosting the cupcakes. ;o.png|Tomoyo's face when she suspected who was eating the cupcakes gr.png|Kero celebrates his triumph because Sakura can't find any proof. hj.png|Eriol, holding the ribbon where Kero was tied up. rf.png|Kero, wondering how did he escaped. Untitled.oi;.png|Kero's annoyed face when he can't catch the cake. Untitled;o.png|Kero and the cake made by a Clow Card (The Sweet) Untitledikku.png|Kero don't care about how he escape, he just wanted to eat the cake. Untitledki.png|Eriol, holding the ribbon that Kero was tied up. Untitledl.png|Sakura gets mad at Kero Navigation Category:Episodes